1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a competition video game machine using, for example, a cassette-type recording medium, such as an optical disc, a magnetic disk, or a semiconductor memory, on which program data is recorded. The invention is also concerned with a character movement control method for use in a competition video game, and to a recording medium on which a character movement control program is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, many kinds of game systems have been proposed. For example, one type of game system is formed of a home-use game machine and a television monitor. Another type of game system consists of a commercial-use game machine, a personal computer or a workstation, a display unit, and a sound output device.
Each of the above systems includes a controller operated by a game player, a recording medium on which game program data is recorded, a central processing unit (CPU) that controls the elements of the system to produce sound and images based on the game program data, a processor for creating images, a processor for producing sound, a cathode ray tube (CRT) for displaying images, and a speaker for outputting sound. As the above-described recording medium, a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM), a semiconductor memory, and a cassette that integrates a semiconductor memory are primarily used.
As one kind of the above game systems, the following speed-competition video game has become widely available. A character, such as a human figure model, displayed on a display unit is moved in a game space by a game player operating an operation unit to compete against the clock. In this type of competition video game, the preset speed for the character may desirably be varied in accordance with the player's level of skill, thereby making the game more enjoyable and entertaining.